Lily's Tale
by Irish Luck
Summary: The story of Lily, of her acceptance to Hogwarts, of her caring sister turned evil, and of a great darkness out to get her because to give her life means to bring Voldemort's death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

            "Mommy!  Is she here yet?" asked a young redhead by the name of Lily.  "We've been here FOREVER!"

            "Hush Lily!  You'll attract the attention of others in the train station," her mother, a blonde-haired, green-eyed, middle-aged woman replied.

            "But mom," Lily said in that overly annoying voice that all mothers _love_.  "I want to see Petty now!"

            "Lily, you're ten years old!  Start acting like it!" replied Emily, Lily's mom, while gently massaging her temples.  They, Lily and her mom, had been at the train station for over an hour.  Petunia, Lily's senior by three years, had neglected to tell her family what time the Hogwarts Express would be arriving home and so they decided to arrive at the same time they always did.  Unfortunately, the Hogwarts Express had decided to come later this year, leaving Lily and Emily to wait on one of the uncomfortable, wooden benches that the muggle train stations provide.  Also, the fact that they were in the middle of an early summer heat wave did not help matters.

            The reason they were there in the first place is because Petunia attended a boarding school.  At least that's what they told all their friends.  In actuality, Petunia attended a magical school called Hogwarts.  Hogwarts is untraceable and therefore the exact location is unknown.  It is definitely located in Scotland though; at least that's what the high ministry officials say.  Anyway, Petunia received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts when she was eleven, three years ago.  It notified her of her magical abilities and asked her to consider attending Hogwarts where she would be allowed to train and perfect the magic within her.  Of course, being the muggle-born that she was, Petunia's curiosity eventually won her over to the idea and she has been attending Hogwarts for the last three years, only coming home on holidays.  It has taken her family the full three years to fully accept the fact that they had a witch in the family, since they are muggles, or non-magic folk.  Actually, it has taken Lily and Emily those three years as John, Lily and Petunia's father, had left home as soon as he learned of Petunia's abilities.  They haven't heard from him since.

            This summer was to be an exciting summer for both Lily and Petunia as it was this summer that Lily would be turning eleven.  They wanted to see if Lily got accepted into Hogwarts as well so that the Evans sisters could wreck havoc at that school together.

            A noise off to the right of where Emily and Lily were sitting alerted them to the presence of other people near by.  Lily immediately whirled around and sure enough, there were people coming out of the wall between platforms nine and ten, the location of the magical platform that would take the magical students to Hogwarts.  Jumping up on the bench in excitement, Lily began to furiously scan the crowd for any sign of her blonde-haired, blue-eyed sister.  She continued this activity for several minutes when, with an excited squeak, Lily jumped down from the bench and dove into the crowds.  Emily sighed as she watched her youngest disappear from sight.  She was used to this after three years but she still couldn't get over her worry for both her daughters getting lost in that crowd.  Anxiously, she scanned the crowd, looking for both curly red hair and straight blonde hair.

            Meanwhile, Lily was making her way through the crowds to where she had finally spotted her sister.  As usual, Petunia was chatting with some blonde guy with an ever-present sneer on his face and another guy with the same sneer but with greasy black hair.  Whenever Lily went to get her sister, she was always talking with them and they gave her the chills.  Nevertheless, Lily always did her sisterly duty of greeting her sister.  She finally broke out of the crowd and into some open space.  Glancing around, Lily spotted her sister but a few yards away and started to head over to her.  Before she had gone but two steps, a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  She turned around only to see four boys standing there.

            These four boys were the infamous Marauders.  There was James, with his unruly black hair, glasses, and brown eyes, Sirius with his longer black hair, blue eyes and the trademark grin, Remus with his sandy-brown hair and gentle gray eyes, and Peter with his light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

            "Excuse me miss, but I don't think you should be going towards those three," warned Remus.  Since the Marauders had just ended their first year at Hogwarts, they did not yet know that Petunia had a sister, and that this sister was Lily.

            "I know what I'm doing," Lily replied.

            "No, I don't think you do.  You see those three; well their icky, slimy Slytherins and they may give you some incurable disease if you get too close.  Especially Snape, since I don't believe he has washed his hair in his lifetime.  I don't even think he could wash his hair if you gave him an instruction manual that even the illiterate could follow!" said Sirius.

            "Well is that so," Lily said calmly.  "I'm so glad you told me all of that because the girl over there just happens to be my…."

            "LILY!" came the shrill voice of Petunia.  "Get away from those stupid Gryffindors right now!"

            "Coming!" Lily yelled back.  She turned to the Marauders.  "Sister," she said, finishing her sentence from before.

            "Oh," commented Sirius.  "Sorry mate."

            With that, the Marauders turned to walk away, but didn't fail to shoot dirty looks at Malfoy, Snape and Petunia.

            Lily sighed and turned to begin the trek to her sister.  As she came close to her sister and her gang, Lily caught a glimpse of Snape's hair and let out a little giggle, thinking about Sirius' comment of course.  Snape, being the dense Slytherin that he is, immediately thought that Lily had a crush on him.  Of course, Snape was a very desperate man since the girls at his school avoided him like the plague.  His greasy hair was an immediate turn-off.  He began the utterly disgusting action of flirting with Petunia's little sister.

            Totally freaked out, Lily grabbed Petunia's hand and dragged her through the crowd to where she had left their mom.  "Lily, why did you do that?  I still had to finish planning where to meet them next year!"

            "Petty, did you see the way Snape was looking at me?  Ew!  Besides, you'll meet them in the very middle compartment of the train, as usual.  Come on!  Mom's waiting."

            A few minutes later, Emily relaxed as she saw a shock of red hair dragging a blonde behind her.  Her daughters were safe as usual and they could finally go home for the rest of the summer.

            For the sisters, the first couple weeks of summer took forever.  They couldn't wait to see if Lily received an acceptance letter from Hogwarts.  These couple of weeks were filled with stories upon stories of Petunia's experiences at Hogwarts.  Finally, the awaited day arrived.  Both Petty and Lily were up at five (in the morning) and sitting at the breakfast table, staring out the window for the familiar figure of a flying owl.  They were still in this position when Emily walked down the stairs two hours later.

            "Oh my Goodness!  You two nearly gave me a heart attack!" Emily exclaimed, holding a hand to her heart.  "Normally, you would still be in bed for a few more hours!  What are you doing up this early anyway?"

            "Hogwarts letters," came Petunia's short reply.

            "Ah, I see.  And have you two had breakfast yet?"

            Lily and Petunia both turned around and stared at their mother.  Making breakfast in the summertime; was she mad?  They turned to each other, shrugged, and continued to look out the window.

            Emily sighed.  She should have known better.  She turned to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and bacon, preparing to yet again whip something up for her darling daughters to eat, seeing as they were too lazy to do it themselves.  _Oh well_, she thought with a sigh, _this is the thanks that I get for giving birth to those ungrateful kids_!

            An hour later, after Lily and Petunia ate their breakfast and were forced to do the dishes by none other than their mother, an owl appeared on the horizon.  The long awaited moment had finally arrived and the girls could not take the suspense any longer.  They got up, ran out the door, and attempted to meet the owl halfway.  This of course confused the owl, since he was supposed to deliver it to a Lily and Petunia Evans who were supposed to be in the kitchen.  Anyways, the owl did recognize Lily and Petunia Evans (he had delivered to this house before) and decided that it wasn't worth flying all the way to the house if they were running to meet him.  He dropped from the sky to land on Petunia's out stretched arm.

            Lily squealed and carefully, but quickly untied the letter from the owl's foot.  She ripped it open and out fell what looked like 2 different packages, one labeled to Lily and the other to Petunia.  She smiled and shouted, "I'm a witch!" at the top of her lungs.  Petunia quickly put her hand over her sister's mouth, whispering, "Lily I wouldn't be yelling that unless you want to find yourself at the stake!"  Petunia skillfully guided Lily into the house where Lily ran off to tell her mother the good news.  The owl was given food and drink and two acceptance letters and then was off on its way back to Hogwarts.

            "Girls!" Emily exclaimed, "Looks like we're going to Diagon Alley!"

            And a couple weeks later, they did indeed head off to Diagon Alley.

Disclaimer: In the beginning.

A/N: A new chap… all in one day.  Though those of you that follow me know that I don't usually update so quick, but I'll try to be better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            The excitement of getting her very own magical supplies woke Lily up at 5 the morning that they were to go to Diagon Alley.  At first, her brain still slow from sleep, Lily rolled over to go back to sleep since nobody in his or her right mind would get up that early during the summer.  Of course, Lily was no longer in her right mind since she was now a witch, and she soon realized the exciting occasion this day held for her and sprang from her bed to get ready.  An hour later, the groggy-eyed Evans family headed for the car, with a bright-eyed Lily behind them, egging them on.

            "Come on!  Let's go!" she cried.  "You are so slow today!  I want to get my supplies!

            "Okay *** yawn *** Okay," Emily said, "Just let me finish my coffee."

            Despite the complaining and the sleepiness and all that, they managed to get to Diagon Alley in an hour and a half.  Lily practically dragged Petunia from the front seat where she had been napping, and hustled everyone into the Leaky Cauldron.  She had to come back out to grab Emily since Emily was a muggle and couldn't see the quaint little pub.

            They went around to the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley sat.

            "Come on Petty!  Open the entrance already!" Lily cried, not one for being patient.

            "Hold on a minute, I'm trying to find my wand!" Petty replied as she rummaged through her bag.  In truth, Petunia Evans did know where her wand was and didn't need to be searching her bag.  It was tucked away in the hidden pocket located in her purse.  Petunia was actually buying some time.  All throughout the car-ride, Petunia had not actually been napping.  She had really been contemplating a situation that her past mistakes had forced upon her.  A task had been set for Petunia to see through, and if she didn't see it through, dire punishments would be served.  Being the Slytherin that she was, Petunia soon decided that she didn't want the punishment and instead would do anything to get out of it.  She discretely hid her wand in a fold of her shirt and pointed it at Lily.  She whispered an incantation and watched Lily to see if the spell would take effect.  Sure enough, a few seconds later, Lily briefly glowed bright green and a lightning shaped scar appeared on her forehead for a brief second.  Almost immediately, everything was back to normal.  Petunia stared at her sister, shocked.

            "Petty, why are you staring at me like that?" Lily asked, noticing Petty's strange stare.

            "Uh… er… I was just… just shocked at how excited that you are to be going to school.  Yeah that's it… normally you would be moping around at home.  And didn't you get up at 5 this morning?  You never do that," stammered Petunia.

            "It took you this long to notice?  I woke you up way too early this morning didn't I?  Petty's not an early bird is she?  Ha ha ha!" Lily started laughing mockingly at Petunia, picking up the role of the annoying little sister.

            "Yeah… uh… yeah that's totally it Lils," Petunia laughed nervously.  That was too close.  She decided to change the subject.  "I've found my wand!"

            "Yeah!" Lily cried.  Emily sighed in relief.  Soon her youngest will be too busy buying her school supplies, with Petunia no doubt, to give Emily any grief.

            "Now Lily, you can…" Emily began only to be cut off by Petunia.

            "Mom, I have to go meet up someone!  I'll meet up with you later… say about 3 at the Leaky Cauldron?  Bye!"  Petunia immediately took off through the gateway to Diagon Alley, which she had quickly opened when she 'found' her wand.

            Emily sighed with resignation to her fate of shopping with Lily.  "Okay, lets go," she said with great effort.  And off they went.

            Meanwhile, Petunia had reached the entrance to a new alleyway.  She looked around to make sure that nobody was watching and then ducked inside, bringing the hood up on her robe as she did so.  She made a few quick turns and was at her meeting spot, and not too soon.

            A dark hooded figure appeared in the alley behind her.  Petunia quickly dropped to her knees, concentrating on not wincing from the pain that he caused her.  How she hated that mark of captivity on her arm.  The pain, the fright, the feeling that she can't do anything anymore without worrying about the mark were all driving her crazy.  Where was the glory, the riches, the feeling of power, and the delight in torturing others that she had been promised?   She looked at her scar, wondering not for the first time whether it was capable of reading minds.  The sound of footsteps disrupted her thoughts and she glanced up to see another, smaller figure hustle into the clearing.  The figure stopped in surprise before, face a mask of blankness, he too dropped to his knees.

            "I see you two have decided to show, but we seem to be missing one," hissed the cold stranger.  "Lucious?"

            "Ah, yes, well… you see…" Lucious stammered.  Petunia, noticing his lack of smoothness, glanced up in surprise.  Could it be that Malfoy was also afraid of the power that Voldemort held over them?

            "Spit it out!"

            "I used Snape as a decoy for the marauders and he hasn't managed to escape yet," Lucious said in a rush.

            "I see.  I do hope that this unfortunate happening comes with some welcome news," the stranger, easily identified as Voldemort, said while gripping his wand in a threatening manner.

            Lucious glance fell on the wand, and though his face remained blank, he took a slight step back in fear, causing Voldemort to grin evilly.  "Yes, of course master.  I, uh, I used the incantation on each of the Marauders in turn, and, well, its Potter sir."

            "Ah, yes, I did so hope it was him.  What a joy it is to actually have a cause to go after the Potter family," Voldemort hissed gleefully.  "And for you, dearest mudblood, what have you got for me?"

            Petunia winced inwardly.  She knew it was only a matter of time before she had to relay the information about her sister to Voldemort.  She realized that she was practically guaranteeing a usually short life for her sister, but it was better than a usually short life for herself, wasn't it?  All the goodness and guiltiness was driving Petunia crazy.  What happened to her Slytherin values, her loyalty to one of her own?  Summer had had a strange effect on her, and she didn't like it one bit.  Better to get this over with, than to risk feeling more pain.  "Master, I performed to spell on all of those that were on the list, and it seems that Lily Evans is the one you were looking for."

            "Very good mudblood; I knew you would come in handy.  It's not very often a mudblood makes it into Slytherin you know," here Voldemort laughed, sending chills up both Malfoy and Petunia's spines.  His laugh could scare any sane wizard; it was filled with the promise of torture, the screams of death and the coldness of one who was indifferent to it all.  Snape choose this time to make his entrance.  Once he was within sight and hearing, Snape slid down to his knees, awaiting the punishment that one gets from being late to a meeting.  "Ah, Severus, so nice of you to finally join us, through being held us by some wimpy Gryffindors is a pitiful excuse to have, _crucio_." Voldemort pointed his wand at the prone figure and was rewarded not with the sound of screams for his Death Eaters were all trained to withhold their pain, but with the satisfactory thud of Snape hitting the ground and twitching uncontrollably.

            Petunia and Malfoy looked on with indifference, both glad they weren't the victim, but both felt the tinge of guilt that witnessing evil each day had not entirely gotten rid of yet.  Snape's torture soon came to an end and Voldemort decided that he should get on with business before anyone shows up in this alleyway.

            "I hope you learned your lesson Snape, I should so hate to teach you again," Voldemort said, his tone implying otherwise.

            "Yes Master," Snape muttered while concentrating on not wincing in pain as he picked himself off the ground.

            "Good.  Now, I want all of you to keep an eye on Potter and this Lily child.  It is very important that I know of everything that goes on in their life.  And I mean everything!" he barked at them.  "Send information the usual way," he said, and disappeared after giving each of them a cool, calculating glare.  He had to make sure he found out everything about these two people for they were the two that had the power to beat them if they worked together.  He wanted to toy with them, confuse them, and install a fear in them that would cause them to falter in a duel with him.  One mistake was all it took.

            Petunia inwardly let out a sigh of relief as she saw her Master disappear.  His glare had frightened her, it was as if he knew everything she did and Petunia did not like that feeling one bit.  "Come on," she growled to the others.  "Let's get out of here."

            Lucius and Severus nodded and slowly got to their feet.  They paused long enough for Severus to pull out a potions vial from his pocket and take a quick gulp, before heading on their way.

            "Let's grab out stuff and get out of here," Snape muttered.  He wasn't looking forward to staying here for long, not while the effects of the Crucias Curse were still flowing through his veins, even if the effects were slightly duller than they would have been because of his potion.   The other two agreed and they silently went through their school list and bought everything they would need, and other things they thought useful of course.

            At ten to three, the trio arranged where they were going to meet each other at the train station and split up.  Throughout their whole time together, each avoided mentioning what went on at the meeting earlier.

            Petunia headed for the Leaky Cauldron after leaving Snape and Malfoy.  She did not look forward to looking her sister in the face after she gave up the information on her like that.  For the rest of the summer, Petunia would learn to hate the guilty feeling that one glance of Lily gave her.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Come on, let's go!" Lily yelled.  "We're going to be late!"

            "Oh, so now that you are going to Hogwarts, it's suddenly important to get out the door on time.  When I was the only one going to Hogwarts, you were never as anxious to get out on time so _I _wouldn't be late!" Petunia complained.

            "And yet we still managed to get there on time, but now there are two of everything that we have to get on the train!" Lily replied.  She grabbed her trunk and dragged it out to the car.  "Mom!  Come on!  I can't lift this thing into the car all by myself!"

            "I'm coming!" cried Emily.  2 more hours, and the house would be all hers.  She just had to get through those 2 hours first.  This doesn't imply that she doesn't love her children; on the contrary she loves them very much but it's always good to take a break from something, like raising children, which has taken over your life.

            After a hectic 20 minutes in which the trunks were loaded and they had to turn around midway down the street because Petunia forgot her precious Slytherin scarf, the Evans family was finally on their way to the Hogwart's Express.

            "Petty?" asked Lily as she squirmed slightly trying to get comfortable amidst books animal cages (they both had their own owls Lily's = a black owl named Snow and Petunia's = a white owl named Midnight).  Since she was the youngest, Lily had to sit in the backseat if their car while Petunia sat in the front.

            "Yes," answered Petunia, glancing back at her sister and wincing slightly at the sight of her innocent, trusting eyes.  _How could I have ever betrayed her?_

            "What's the sorting ceremony like?"

            Petunia grinned evilly, forgetting about her guilt for a second.  "Well it's different every year.  My year merely had to make our wands spark, and the colors that came out determined your house.  But last year, well they brought in this troll and each kid had to fight it.  Depending on which strategy they used was what house they got into.  I'm not too sure about the other years though, but I've heard stories."

            Lily gulped visible scared.  "N-nobody died did they?"

            "Uh…I don't think so," Petunia said, pretending to think real hard.  "I think one of the Hufflepuffs got seriously injured when he tried to cheer the troll up.  He was one of the last ones to go and the troll was pretty mad by then."

            "Oh," Lily squeaked.  She wasn't so sure that she wanted to go to Hogwarts anymore; well she still wanted to go to Hogwarts, just maybe on the second day of school.

            "Here we are girls," Emily called as she pulled up into the drop-off area at the station.  "Petunia, take care of your sister.  Lily, have fun dear.  Both of you write often.  Now get out!" Emily laughed, watching her children scramble out of the car.  She watched as they dragged trolleys out to the car and helped each other put their trunks on them.  She watched them walk into the crowd, heading for platform 9 ¾; and then the tears came.

            Meanwhile, Lily and Petunia had finally made it to the barrier.  "Okay Lily, you first."  Lily took a deep breath and ran at the barrier, closing her eyes at the last second.  When she opened them, she was looking at a magnificent station, though the effect was ruined as it was crowded and she couldn't get a good look at the station (She's short!).  Across the platform, she could barely see a scarlet engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on the side in gold writing (Gryffindor anyone?).  Minutes later, her sister joined her.

            "Let's get you loaded up Lils so I can find Lucious and Sev."

            Lily sighed.  Here was the moment she was waiting for, had been waiting for the moment she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  Here was the time that her sister would ditch her in favor for her own friends.  Oh well, it was bound to happen.  Older sisters never seem to enjoy having the younger ones hang around them all the time anyway.

            They lugged her trunk over to one of the empty compartments near the back and loaded it up.  Petunia said a quick goodbye and set off, disappearing in the crowd.  Lily quickly found a compartment that only had one other girl in it and settled in.

            "Hello," the other girl said.  She had short blonde hair and blue eyes and was as thin as thin could get.  I mean this girl was a stick!  All skin and bones!

            "Hi," Lily replied softly.  A few minutes passed in absolute silence.  Finally, Lily gathered up her courage.  She would have to make new friends anyway, why not start with this girl.  "Are you a first year?"

            "Yes, are you?" The other girl seemed relieved that Lily had broken the awful silence that had gathered.

            "Yes."  The silence came back.

            The other girl broke it this time.  "I heard two kids died last year in the sorting," she blurted out, obviously worried about the coming attraction.

            "Really?" Lily exclaimed.  "I heard that one got seriously injured but nobody died."

            "How could that be?  My brother specifically told me that two died.  The enchanted toilet ate them."

            "Enchanted toilet?  My sister told me they had to fight a troll…."

            The two girls looked at each other and immediately started laughing at their stupidity of believing their older siblings.  "I'm Lily Evans," Lily said, sticking out her hand after she had regained control of her laughter.

            "Arabella Murphy," the girl replied, shaking Lily's hand.  Thus began a lasting friendship for it had been the first friendship each had made in their new school.  They spent the rest of the train ride talking and goofing off and doing other stuff eleven year olds do.

A/N: Okay… This was a longer chapter and that's part of the reason why it took so long to get up.  If y'all have any questions, please ask and if something is wrong with my writing or if you have suggestions to improve my story… please tell me!  Thanks for reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            "Evans, Lily!"  A stern woman calling out her name jerked Lily out of her fantasies about the Hogwarts castle.  She vaguely remembered seeing this woman a few minutes earlier explaining something or other.  Ever since she had first seen that huge man calling out to the first years, Lily had been in sort of a daze.  All of this magic stuff had not seemed real until that point.  Since then, she had been in a state of denial.  Just a few hours ago, she had been living among the muggles in the only way of life she knew of.  Now she had found herself in a place where the rules were different, where gravity could be overcome with a simple flick of the wand.  It was unreal to say the least.

            Realizing after a few short seconds that the calling of her name had some significance to what was going on at the moment, Lily racked her brain for any indication of what she had to do now.  "Go up and sit on the stool," Bella whispered and gently nudged Lily forward.  If it hadn't been for Bella, Lily would never have even gotten on the boats that took them across the lake.  She owed Bella so much already.

            Lily carefully walked up and sat on the stool, where, to her complete surprise, a hat was placed on her head.

            _Someone's jumpy today._  There was a voice in her head, a sure sign that she was going crazy.  Lily looked back on what had happened that day and decided craziness was justified.  _You know, some people would totally freak out if they thought they were going crazy._  'Yeah, but I'm obviously not one of them,' Lily replied to the voice in her head.  If she was going crazy, she might as well have fun with it.  _Ah, I always like those with a sense of humor.  Don't worry you're not going crazy.  I'm the hat that is on your head. _ 'Talking hats,' Lily thought, 'why am I not surprised?'  _Welcome to the magical world dear.  Now, which house should I put you in? _ 'You're the one that puts me in a house?  I'm so glad it wasn't a troll.'  _Yes, I do admit that I would look quite ugly as a troll.  I'd prefer to keep my patched up look, thanks.  Hmm… You have bravery, which you're going to need, and intelligence.  It's between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.  Hmm… Since that bravery would get you nowhere in Ravenclaw, and the intelligence wouldn't be shunned in Gryffindor, I'll put you in _GRYFFINDOR _though I dare say you're sister will be displeased_!  'Thank you hat,' Lily thought as the hat was taken away.  She noticed that one of the tables were cheering awfully loudly and gathered that that was the house in which she had just been placed.  She walked over to the table and sat down in one of the empty seats near the end.  She looked for her sister for a minute and quickly glanced away when she found her.  She shuddered involuntarily.  Her sister was definitely not pleased with the house that she was placed in.

            Suddenly, the seats around her were filled.  She looked up to see the four boys that she had met at the station.

            "Hello, I don't believe we have been properly introduced.  I'm Peter Pettigrew; this is Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin.  We're the infamous Marauders."

            "Hello, I'm…." Lily replied but was quickly interrupted.

            "Lily Evans, we know," Sirius said with an air of one who knew more than he let on.

            "Sirius quit the act.  You just have to deal with the fact that you are not a Ravenclaw and are not very smart," James said.  Sirius appeared to be pondering these words for a few minutes.

            "Siri, what James meant but didn't put in very simple words was that you are stupid, deal with it," Peter said.  Sirius immediately brightened as he realized the intent of James' rather confusing statement.  Two minutes later, his happy expression dropped.  "I am not stupid!"

            "Ah, you have finally understood the insult."

            Lily couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the display that was going on in front of her.

            "Ah, the little Evans child finds us funny!  A much needed relief, don't you think James?" Sirius commented.

            "Much needed Sirius, your ego was beginning to deflate," James replied.

            "I know," Sirius said.

            "Speaking of Evans'," Peter butt in with a large grin on his face.  "Look over at the elder sister."  All four boys immediately stared at Petunia.  She was looking mightily pissed off and wasn't concentrating of where she was pouring her pumpkin juice, which was right into Snape's lap (the sorting has ended and the food is out).  Snape was frantically trying to get out of the way since trying to get Petunia's attention had already been proven to be hopeless.  Unfortunately, Snape found himself glued to the seat, thanks to Peter's quick thinking.

            The Marauders doubled over in laughter after seeing this sight.  Lily couldn't help but let out a small giggle as well at Snape's predicament.  Other students, attracted by the sound of the Marauders laughter, soon joined in.  Finally, Petunia caught on to why many Gryffindors were staring in her direction and laughing and she immediately stopped pouring the juice into Snape's lap.  With a final glare at Lily, she got up and let the Great Hall.

            Snape also got up to leave with Petunia.  Peter, in the mood for a good laugh, quickly removed the glue spell.  As soon as he stood up, the entire hall, even some Slytherins, burst into laughter.  The pumpkin juice that had been poured into his lap had made a significant wet spot in a spot that was most embarrassing.  Snape, alerted by the laughter, glanced down at himself, turned bright red, and immediately ran out of the hall.   Everyone was still laughing when Dumbledore called for the prefects to lead the first years to their new dorms.

            "New Gryffs, follow me!" a voice yelled over the noise of the crowd of students.  Lily glanced toward the voice and noticed red hair.  This hair wasn't just any red hair; it was the brightest red hair that Lily had ever seen.  I mean it was BRIGHT!  It was like a beacon, calling all the first years to it.  In a trance, Lily followed the other first years and ended up in front of the red hair.  She was still staring at the red hair when the group started moving out of the Great Hall.  "Hello first years, welcome to Hogwarts.  My name is Billy Weasley.  I am going to show you to the Gryffindor Common Room.  Follow me," the red hair said.  No, wait, it wasn't the red hair, it was the person the red hair belonged to that spoke.  There was a person underneath that mess of red hair, a very freckled person.  Lily, finally distracted, realized that she had been thinking about the red hair for the last ten minutes.  _I'm tired.  That must be it, tiredness.  There is no other explanation to why I was staring at that guy's hair for the past ten minutes_, Lily thought to herself.

            Soon enough, the new first years found themselves in front of a picture of a fat lady wearing a pink dress.  "First years," Billy called out, "this is the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.  You must tell the Pink Lady the password in order to get in.  The password this year is 'pigsfly.'"  The first years walked into the common rooms to find pink and purple furniture with neon green walls.  "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew!  Show yourselves!" yelled Billy.

            "We didn't do it."

            "It was all Sirius."

            "I quite agree."

            "Yep I did it…. Wait a minute…. HEY NOW!"

            "Since we have established that Black did it, why don't we let him clean up," Peter said quickly before disappearing up the stairs, followed closely by James and Remus.

            "Come back here!  I didn't do all of it!  COME BACK!"  Sirius followed them up the stairs to find the door locked.  Sulkily, he came back down the stairs, waved his wand around while saying seemingly random words and suddenly the Common Room was decorated in the colors of red and gold.  Sirius walked back up the stairs and started pounding on his dorm door.  "IT'S BACK TO NORMAL, YOU CAN LET ME IN NOW!" he yelled.  There was a creak of a door opening and suddenly, strange noises were heard from the 2nd year boys' dorm.

            "I guess I better check on them in about half an hour.  Hopefully they won't hex each other to pieces by then.  I daresay Madam Chanders is going to be displeased.  Okay, first years, up those steps in the entrance to the dormitories.  Boys are on the left, girls on the right.  The door that is marked with your year is your dorm.  Don't stay up too late, " Billy said before sending them on their way.

            Lily climbed the stairs slowly.  Her thoughts were all jumbled.  What if she wasn't any good at magic?  What if the kids from magical families had already started learning the magic and she was way far behind.  What if nobody liked her?

            These lovely thoughts carried Lily to her dorm room.  She glanced around the room, barely noticing the door to a bathroom, dressers and vanity stands before her eyes settled on the four-post beds.  Suddenly she felt overwhelmingly tired.  She dragged herself across the floor, pulled on her pajamas from her trunk, which had appeared at the end of her chose bed, and collapsed onto the bed.  She soon found herself in a deep slumber.

            Lily awoke the next day to the sound of something exploding near by.  She jumped out of bed, startled at the sudden noise and looked around.  Two beds over sat a sheepish young girl with messy blonde hair and brown eyes.  "Err… sorry about that," the girl said.  "I got angry at my alarm clock for going off and suddenly, it exploded."

            "Oh," Lily replied sleepily.  Lily's lack of reaction to this normally astonishing statement helped convince Lily that although she technically had only been around magic for a day, she was starting to get used to the strangeness of it; this realization brought a smile to Lily's face.

            The other girl, encouraged by the smile on Lily's face, spoke up again.  "Hi, my name's Jessica."

            "My name's Lily," Lily replied.

            "Hey Lily, what do you say we wake the others up?"

            "Sure!" Lily replied and quickly walked into the bathroom.  She soon came back out with a bucket of water.  "Who first?" she asked.

            Jessica giggled.  "How about the other blonde?"

            "You mean Bella?"

            "Yeah I guess so."

            "Okay, her first."

            _Splash!_  "AAAIIEEEEEE!!!"

            Jessica and Lily burst out laughing at the look on Bella's face.  The laughter brought Bella's attention to her tormentors and Bella's glare immediately shut Jessica and Lily up.  Lily and Jessica glanced at each other and with one mind, turned, ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

            Bella's hesitation and her struggle to get out of her bed caused Bella to merely bang on the door in frustration, as she was too late to do anything else, before calmly waking the other two Gryffindor first year girls up.  The other two girls, called Catherine and Margaret, were not too happy to be woken up to a soaking wet blonde girl jumping up on top of their comforters.  Margaret went as far as to mutter something about Bella's matureness, or lack thereof, before neatly folding up her comforter to be washed and plainly ignoring everyone else in the room.

            Bella stared at Margaret for a moment, before coming to the conclusion that she wasn't very nice.  "Right then," Bella muttered.  "And so the first day of school begins…

A/N: Hello readers and computers that have visited this story!  Lol…. I want to wish y'all a Happy Easter.  I hope the Easter Bunny is kind to all of you.  I do hope that you enjoyed this chappie!  Terribly sorry it took so long to get up!  Any suggestions for the first day of school are welcome.  I know that general plot for this story, but not the individual details so I NEED help!  Thx much!  Review if ya wanna!

So I realized that I took out the prologue to this story (it wasn't really important, just an intro to a future community of wizard orphans who are hearing this story from a storytelling elf named Dragon…. Some people didn't like it….) Anyways, I realized that since the prologues out, I do not have a disclaimer anymore!  So here it is….

Disclaimer: It's all very simple folks… You see that story above this… yeah, well I'm writing it, so I own the story, but you see the characters in the story and the overall plot that includes Hogwarts and magic, yeah well I didn't come up with them, they are not of my creation, so therefore they are not mine!  See, that wasn't all that hard!


End file.
